


Eager

by OddAna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cum Swallowing, Deal With It, FaceFucking, Fingering, I will win, M/M, Smut, Spankings, Top Yuuri, Yuuri or Yuri?, and sleep, basically pure smut, bottom viktor, but ill see you all there, but yuuri fucks viktor gently-er, dont fight me on this, i did this instead of work, i swear im going to hell, is it Viktor or Victor?, slightly rough sex, there is fluff at the end, they are engaged, viktor is eager, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddAna/pseuds/OddAna
Summary: So, when these words left his mouth, Yuuri blanked. "Yuuri, I want you to fuck me."-------I realized I messed up the ending because a part didn't paste there, but I fixed it!





	

Yuuri tended to forget how eager and surprising Viktor could be. 

 

The first time they did it, Viktor had left a trail of hickeys and bites down Yuuri’s throat and chest. Viktor had also prepared Yuuri so thoroughly that his little Katsudon had been writhing on the hotel bed, begging for Viktor’s cock. 

 

Yuuri’s ass had been sore for a few days afterwards, and had trouble with some of his moves for ice skating practice. 

 

So, when these words had escaped his mouth, Yuuri blanked. 

 

“Yuuri, I want you to fuck me.” 

 

The younger hadn’t expected those words to come out of his idols mouth. His face had heated up considerably, but the scenario crossed his mind. They had also been in the middle of dinner in the small restaurant with most of the other competing skaters, and Yuuri didn’t want to just ditch them, but lucky for them, JJ had shown up (very obnoxiously) and the two lovers were able to leave quickly and to their shared hotel room. 

 

Maybe he could have his fun with this. 

 

So, naturally, when they had stepped into the elevator, Yuuri had made sure no one else was in there with them, then slammed Viktor up against the nearest wall. 

 

The smaller male had immediately ground his crotch into his idols, grinning when Viktor let out a strangled gasp, covering his mouth and a blush covering his pale cheeks. Vitkor’s eyes widened, aroused in mere seconds at Yuuri’s confidence. 

 

The brunet attached his lips to the silver haired male's neck, lifting up Viktor’s scarf then sucking lightly and nibbling at his clavicle, pleased in the small moans and groans Viktor let out behind his hand. 

 

“W-we’re almost at our floor, Yuuri,” Viktor managed to get out, breathing in sharply when his lover circled his hips in the most delicious way. He gasped again, free hand clinging onto Yuuri’s shoulder. 

 

Viktor was slightly relieved but also disappointed that his Katsudon backed away, but Yuuri grabbed onto his hand. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Yuuri grabbed the bags that they had dropped and dragged Viktor to their room. 

 

Yuuri’s breath tickled the back of Viktor’s neck as he fumbled with the card, the brunet giggling lowly as he lightly kissed Viktor’s neck, his tongue poking out of his mouth.  
Viktor seemed to forget that whenever Yuuri had thought something over, he was going to go with it. Also the fact that whenever his lover was aroused, he tended to get excited. And when Yuuri got excited, he tended to leave hickeys, or sometimes take control. 

 

And when Yuuri took control over Viktor (mostly riding his cock like he was born for it), it took Viktor’s breath away. Yuuri was so beautiful doing anything. 

 

By the time that Viktor had finally unlocked the hotel door, Yuuri was shoving Viktor in, then throwing the bags onto the small counter, and dragging Viktor into their shared bedroom, and shared bed. 

 

Yuuri swiveled around, yanking off his coat and scarf, and ripping Viktor’s off too. 

 

His breathing was shallow, as was Viktor’s,”You wanted me to fuck you. Alright? I’ll fuck you, but you have to listen to me.” 

 

Viktor nodded, feeling arousal bury deep in his stomach. His dick twitched in his pants. 

 

“Take off your clothes,” Yuuri spoke lowly, watching as Viktor listened. Yuuri thought of what he was going to do to his lover while a grin stretched across his face. Viktor stripped down to his black undies (that Yuuri oh-so-loved very much). 

 

“Viktor,” he spoke again, voice low and husky,”You’ve said such dirty things to me before, but never that. I didn't expect you to want my cock up your ass at all,” he yanked off his shirt,”I guess I was wrong. On your knees.” 

 

Viktor settled down onto his knees, glancing up at Yuuri under his silver lashes. He swallowed, hands folding into his pale thighs. 

 

“I want you to suck my cock,” Yuuri spoke. 

 

Viktor nodded, his dick stiffening slightly at the words coming out of his loves mouth. He scooted closer to Yuuri, unbuttoning his pants and unzipping the zipper. He gripped onto the sides, dragging them down the thighs they clung to, gazing at the delicious, hairless skin showing. Viktor grabbed onto Yuuri’s underwear and pulled them down too, licking his lips when Yuuri’s cock came out, still half-hard. Viktor would have to fix that. 

 

He wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s cock, stroking it and reveling in the groan it caused. He felt his lover's cock harden in his hand and grinned, bringing himself closer. 

 

Yuuri was delighted when Viktor had licked the tip of his cock, but even more so when he wrapped his lips around the head. He watched as Viktor bobbed his head, moving further down Yuuri’s shaft each time he went back down. Yuuri groaned as Viktor stroked and swirled his head around his cock. 

 

“V-Viktor,” he gasped out, watching as Viktor’s gaze traveled to Yuuri’s face,”Can I, uh,” he trailed off, feeling embarrassed. 

 

Viktor took his mouth off of Yuuri’s cock, his lips slightly swollen and glistening with saliva,”Yes, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri cleared his throat,”Can I fuck your mouth?”

 

Viktor’s eyes widened, and he nodded vigorously. 

 

Yuuri smiled, relieved,”OK, uh, put your hands down, OK?” 

 

Viktor listened, and opened his mouth. 

 

Yuuri grabbed onto Viktor’s hair, pulling him towards his cock, sighing as Viktor’s warm mouth enveloped his dick. 

 

Yuuri started off slow, making Viktor bob his head back and forth on his cock, groaning and gasping as the head brushed the back of Viktor’s throat. Whenever that happened, the silver haired man swallowed and shivered, liking the feel of Yuuri’s hands gripping his hair and his cock in his mouth. 

 

The brunet groaned, gasped, then thrusted back and forth into Viktor’s mouth, jaw going slack when the elder swallowed once more, tightening his throat around Yuuri’s cock. 

 

When Viktor had swallowed around the cock in his mouth, he was delighted when Yuuri started thrusting roughly into his mouth. He was thankful he didn’t have a gag reflex, and felt his cock throb, then moaned lowly. 

 

The Katsudon grunted, feeling his lower abdomen tighten up, his orgasm approaching. He tugged on Viktor’s hair,”C-close,” thrusting shallowly into his lovers mouth and keeping a rhythm. 

 

Viktor gazed up at Yuuri, loving the way he fell apart as he twirled his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, and feeling the throbbing flesh thrust quicker. He lifted his hands up, one going to Yuuri’s thigh, taking a hold of it, and using his other to play with his balls. He stroked them, feeling his love shiver. 

 

Soon enough, Yuuri tried to pull out of Viktor’s mouth, but failed when the one blowing him tightened his lips, and took a strong grip on his thighs. 

 

Viktor’s Katsudon gasped, moaned, and thrusted erratically into his mouth, fucking his throat, and the elder hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, tongue moving and moaning, coaxing him closer to his orgasm. 

 

Viktor nearly came himself when Yuuri let out a loud moan and gasp and groan, his cum spilling down the elder’s throat. The silver haired man swallowed everything greedily, licking his lips when Yuuri pulled out his still-hard cock. 

 

Viktor swallowed, grinning at Yuuri. 

 

“Get up,” Yuuri’s voice was low, still gathering his breath,”Get on the bed.” 

 

And Viktor obeyed, crawling onto the bed, glancing back and seeing Yuuri look at his underwear, almost as if it were an offending article. Viktor took them off without being told, then rolled onto his back,”The lube is in the front pocket of my suitcase,” he spoke lowly, his voice raspy. 

 

Yuuri nodded, quickly getting the lube and going back to the bed, but stopped, threw the lube to Viktor, then took off his pants and underwear. He crawled up the bed, looking like a panther after its prey, then crawled over his lover, immediately attaching their lips. 

 

The kiss was deep and hot, with Yuuri biting Viktor’s bottom lip, and shoving his tongue in his mouth. But it did not last long; the younger pulled away, trailing kisses down Viktor’s neck and chest, leaving bites and licks to random parts. He stopped at his nipples, taking one into his mouth, feeling it harden on his tongue, then twirled his tongue around the bud, grinning when Viktor moaned slightly; he then took it between his teeth, biting down gently. 

 

He was satisfied when Viktor’s back arched a bit, his cheeks red and biting down onto his knuckles, other hand grasping onto the sheets below them. Yuuri continued his descent, licking, kissing, and biting random areas across his loves torso. He slid his hands between the elders thighs, spreading them apart, then crawling between them, touching and groping the soft skin splayed out under him. He leaned in, gently pushing Viktor’s hand away from his mouth and replacing it with his lips, kissing him gently and sweetly whilst massaging the soft and warm skin of the man's thighs. He leaned back, taking hold of the tube of lube, and poured some onto his fingers, glancing at Viktor. 

 

Viktor nodded, coaxing Yuuri to go on, then continued to bite onto his knuckles. 

 

Yuuri rubbed the lube between his fingers, warming the liquid up. He took a light grip of Viktor’s cock, jerking him off slowly, rubbing his thumb across the head; he did this while lightly pressing a lubed finger against Viktor’s hole. 

 

“Y-you don’t have to,” Viktor gasped,”you don’t have to p-prep me too much.” 

 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow,”Why not? Did you prep yourself?”

 

Viktor’s face went red once more, but he nodded, then covered his face in embarrassment. 

 

The younger grinned, but fixed his face to look stern,”Viktor, I want you to roll over,” his voice was deep and commanding, and the bottom immediately obeyed,”Good,” is all he mutters before he swats a hand across Viktor’s pale, but smooth and plump ass. The elder gasped, back arching and cock rubbing into the bed. Yuuri grinned again, smacking his hand across one cheek, then the other. He did this twice, smirking when Viktor would grind his cock into the bed below him, attempting to get some relief. 

 

Yuuri rubbed his fingers again, spreading the extra lube and warming it slightly; he spread Viktor’s cheeks, moaning lowly at his puckered hole.

 

The Japanese man lowered his face, keeping Viktors cheeks spread, then dragged his tongue across the puckered muscle and flesh. He watched in satisfaction when Viktor gasped lowly, his hips jutting forward, his hole tightening up. Yuuri decided to use this to his advantage, and licked. And licked. And sucked. 

 

He twirled his tongue around Viktors rim, then prodded it with his index finger, pushing into his knuckle, pulling it out and pushing the finger back in. Viktors insides fluttered around his finger. 

 

Yuuri slowly pushed in his middle finger then, pulling both out then back in. He did this, thrusting his fingers and aiming at something, grinning when his middle finger brushed against something, causing Viktor to arch his back and moan loudly. 

 

“Y-Yuuri! There!” 

 

“I don't know, Viktor, have you been good?” 

 

Viktor turned his head, opening his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strangled groan. At that same time, Yuuri had thrusted his fingers right into Viktor's prostate. 

 

“Viktor?” He continued thrusting against the sweet spot,”have you been good?”

 

Viktor opened his mouth again, his breathing erratic,”Y-yes, I've been good,” his head drooped down, between his shoulders,”Yuuri, please-please fuck me.”

 

Yuuri's eyelids fluttered, loving how desperate he sounded, but leaned across Viktors back, his fingers never stopping. 

 

“Beg.” 

 

Viktor whined, a low one, shoving his hips back and wanting more. He wanted something more. Something bigger. 

 

“Ah! Yuuri, please!” His head shot up, and he panted,”Yuuri, please, fuck me. I-I want your cock in me, p-please, Yuuri!"

 

“As you wish,” Yuuri spoke smoothly, grabbing the lube again and coating his dick, jerking himself off a few times, before turning Viktor over and spreading his legs. He lifted the elders legs, grabbed a pillow and placed it under his back, then draped the legs over his shoulders. 

 

He glanced back up at Viktor, seeing his beautifully blushed face, hazy eyes and knew he was ready. 

 

Yuuri grabbed his cock and lined up with Viktors hole, slowly pushing the head in, listening to a low moan come from his love, then slowly advanced, pushing more of his cock in. He groaned at the heat and tightness surrounding him, taking a rough grip of the thighs against his chest. 

 

“Ah, Yuuri, move,” Viktor managed to utter, loving how full he felt. Yuuri certainly was well endowed in the nether regions. 

 

Yuuro obeyed, pulling out slowly, then thrusting back in. He kept a steady rhythm, thrusting harder each time and aiming for Viktors prostate. 

 

Viktor gasped and moaned in high pitches, his body moving on its own and trying to get more of Yuuri in him. His hips moved downwards, matching with each thrust Yuui delivered, as he clung to the bed sheets. 

 

Yuuri released Viktors thighs, draping them across his hips instead, thrusting harder and quicker into his lover. When Yuuri's cockhead brushed the elders prostate, Viktors back arched in an entrancing way. 

 

Yuuri kept thrusting into that same spot, pulling out more gasps and sighs and moans, forcing Viktor closer to his impending climax; Yuuri was chasing his climax too, and felt a coil in his stomach tighten with each thrust and gasp. 

 

Yuuri leaned down, taking one of Victor's hands in his own, his other pressing down into the bed for leverage. He attached his lips to his coach's neck, leaving a few small hickeys, and kissed down his chest, taking the other hardened nipple into his mouth. He nibbled lightly on the bud, then released it. 

“Ah! Ah! Yuuri-” he gasped,”almost there!”

Yuuri nodded,”Me too,” then continued thrusting into his lover. 

After a few more hard thrusts into Viktors prostate, he came untouched, cum splattering across his stomach and a bit of his chest, while his home tightened up around Yuuris cock. 

Yuuri attempted to pull his dick out of Viktors sensitive hole, but Viktor wrapped his (extremely strong and hot-as-hell) thighs around his waist. 

“Vi-Viktor, g-going to,” he groaned,”cum inside.”

Viktors voice was a whisper,”then cum.” 

Yuuri gasped and moaned loudly, spilling his cum into Viktor, filling his abused hole up to the brim. When Yuuri pulled out, he got an idea. 

“Wait right here,” he pushed himself up,”and don't let any cum spill out of you.” 

He barely heard Viktor whimper, but he rushed and got a wet towel, along with a glass of water and something else. 

He wiped Viktors cum off his chest, along with sweat, and placed the glass down on the nightstand. He then knealed back between Viktors thighs, pulling out the buttplug he had received from Viktor himself. 

 

He covered the small, black plug in lube, then pressed his index finger against the puckered and abused hole, satisfied that Viktor hadn't spilled any cum onto the bed, then slowly pushed the plug into his coach. 

 

Vitkor groaned lowly at his hole being filled again, but didn't disagree. He quite liked the idea of keeping Yuuri’s cum inside himself. 

Yuuri helped Viktor sit up slightly, handing him the glass of water. The elder drank it all slowly, then let himself collapse backwards onto their shared bed.

When Yuuri pulled the blankets up over them, he spoke first. 

 

“Viktor, are you OK? Was I too rough?”

 

Viktor smiled lovingly,”No, my pork cutlet bowl, it was amazing. I loved it.” 

 

Yuuri smiled back, leaning over and kissing his lover, then grabbed Viktors hand with the shared ring on it. 

 

“I love this being on you, makes everyone know you're mine,” he spoke happily, kissing him once more before wrapping his arm around Viktor, spooning him. 

Viktor held his hand out in front of him, smiling gently at the golden ring around his finger, then held onto the hand around his waist, drifting off to sleep.

The next day at the GPF, Victor's voice was (mostly) gone and the plug still up his ass, but he was very, very satisfied.  
And very horny.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeyyyyyy!  
> So, I hope this was good! Let me know in the comments? This is my first time writing smut, so I'd like some feedback, please! Thanks!
> 
> I basically worked on this for three days straight, and worked tonight instead of sleep, so I hope I did good.  
> Also because I love bottom Viktor (but also top Viktor!) and there should be more of it. 
> 
>  
> 
> (I may write more smut-shots ((only guy on guy though, sorry!)) in the future)
> 
> (and maybe even YurioxOtabek? It's my new favorite ship in YOI)
> 
> But thanks for reading!
> 
> (Okay so I realized that I messed up the ending, parts didn't paste there, but I fixed it)


End file.
